User talk:Are You Serious
--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 08:51, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Note Please do not add the stat boost from skills like Resistance +2. If I recall correctly, Otherarrow gave good reasoning not to do that. I forget what it was though, so you will to ask him if you want a reason. --Thenewguy34(Other) 22:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think we agreed that we'd include the addition (like "6+2") but not just have the result (like 8, where the base is 6 and the skill gives 2)--Otherarrow 23:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I do not remember you saying that. I thought I remembered you saying not to include any addition at all. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well they were already on some characters pages, so I was just going for consistency. So...are we adding them or not? Are You Serious 17:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::We are.--Otherarrow 18:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi there. I wanted to stop by and say thanks for all the great contributions, particulary images, you have written/uploaded for FE13! Excellent work! Thanks!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Super! Thanks for taking care of the remaining Category:Kakusei Images on the rest of the FE13 files!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 04:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I thought you might find this useful; it's a collection of every FE14 model: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/ej0104enhcyr3w4/AAAUdUMWlhrCNMVUcsxFzyYNa?dl=0 Hazac92 (talk) 04:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Moving Pages. A few things: First, when moving pages, don't just move the page and leave it. As the person who moved the page, you are expected to go back and fix all the links to the old page so they go to the new page. There is a handy "What links here" thing in the toolbox on the side in the Monobook skin that can help up with that. (Fuck if I know where it is in Oasis, but don't use Oasis). Another thing, when moving a name from Japanese name to English name...remember to note the original Japanese name. You don't just replace the Japanese name and pretend it was never there. A third thing: Locations are not chapters. The first chapter of The Sacred Stones is "Escape!" not "Border Mulan", for instance. (The reason I use The Sacred Stones as an example is because, like Awakening, it has revisitable maps that, when revistied, use the location name) Seriously, think things out next time.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Bit of a reminder. I know you are probably just caught up with updating names and such, but I see way too many "Holsety"s (to use an example) still around to my liking. Finish one thing before moving on to the next, please. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:40, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I think I got everything Are You Serious (talk) 06:17, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for all those links you helped fix! And thanks for moving those pages! I think you are aware of the forum thread we have regarding FE13 names. I think it will be updated soon so that we may coordinate even better. I appreciate all the work you have put into getting the wikia updated! Also, Monobook...=)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd like to add that using your browser's Ctrl+F function when on the edit screen will contribute greatly to making sure all the right linked and unlinked names get changed. I'm assuming you know how to do this, but just in case, I left a more step by step explanation on King Marth 64's talkpage.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 15:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Please read before you move any more pages. Here. Thank you for your time. I want this to go as smoothly as possible.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:14, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Cynthia OA Unfortunately, this is the best I could get for Cynthia >< http://i46.tinypic.com/2wolksz.jpg Her foot actually goes over the page, but, too close to the spine for my scanner to pick it up. It'd be okay if I had chopped my book apart, but i'm trying to avoid doing that >< I'm sorry it isn't such a good picture D: -Laoni (talk) 22:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, it is better than the one we have right now, so hanks! Are You Serious (talk) 23:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) My book's spine is looking pretty sad with all this scanning though XD It might fall apart soon, but I hope it doesn't ^_^;;-Laoni (talk) 23:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) English VA Out of curiosity, where are you getting the English Voice Actor list from?--Nauibotics (talk) 22:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) People have been posting them from the credits of the game on Serenes and GameFAQs. L95 (talk) 23:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Popularity Poll How should we handle this? She we include all of them or just do like a top 5/10 thing? Are You Serious (talk) 08:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, there's two popularity polls, the one in the Knights of Iris, which is actually different to the one on the Background site. Like, the top 5 for girls are Lucina, Cordelia, Avatar, Thaja and then Sumia, which is different to the background site, which is Lucina, Avatar, Tharja, Cordelia and Cherche. So that might cause some confusion -Laoni (talk) 08:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oasis & Monobook I don't think I've mentioned it in depth to you yet, but I would encourage you to use Wikia's Monobook skin to edit. This can be done by going to the "My Preferences" tab and selecting Monobook instead of Oasis. It is slimmed down, there are no graphical ads, tools, maintenance, and other functions are easier to perform and quicker to find, and extraneous code (like and captionaligns in galleries) isn't inserted into the page as before (which is really the only thing that affects us on the wikia, everything else would only benefit you as a user). Of course, I will be way more than happy to answer any questions regarding it's use or any other help you may need. I really appreciate all the work you have done since you started. Basically, Oasis was designed more for the general viewing public, to make things "more exciting" and, in theory, generate more ad revenue by making ads more engaging. Good for the casual reader (I guess), but not so good for a regular user and contributor of a wikia such as yourself. Awhile back, I also contacted Nauibotics about this, with the thread located here.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 16:11, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Image Quality Are those marriage screens from Awakening you recently posted direct game rips? Imperialx5 (talk) 09:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but they weren't taken by me Are You Serious (talk) 09:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you serious?Xboxandrotr (talk) 03:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Fire Emblem Event Hey there 'Are You Serious'! In case this applies to you, I wanted to draw your attention to an upcoming UK Fire Emblem event. We'd love to offer you a chance to attend. Let me know by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Where did you find out that the blonde troubadour is named Elise? LicLac (talk) 12:59, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering, are you going to add the official art for Ryoma, Marx and Leon. Ajitunes13 Pretty much here to thank you for your contributions. You're the best. :) IZallen (talk) 17:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering where you were getting the images for the My Room models for the characters? :From here Are You Serious (talk) 01:59, June 29, 2015 (UTC) : Delete unwanted copy images Hi Are You Serious, I was wondering how to delete my unwanted images since you already added game artwork class change images of Cain and Draug. And I'm so sorry I shouldn't double check before uploading it. AzureJay 11:15. August 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't really know myself Are You Serious (talk) 21:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Only an administrator can delete files from the wiki. You should approach either Otherarrow or KhangND for assistance. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 00:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Odd question, but... May I ask where you found the Female Corrin render for Super Smash Bros.? I've been searching over the interent but I can't seem to find it anywhere other than here. I just want to know where it came from. - Fastesthe1 (talk) 04:16, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :I found it at nintendoeverything Are You Serious (talk) 05:03, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks! :D - Fastesthe1 (talk) 05:08, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Fates VAs Oh hey, the Fates VAs. See if you can figure out who's who. Are You Serious (talk) 19:22, February 13, 2016 (UTC) VAs Where was it confirmed that Sarah Blandy is Midori and Kagero, and that Alexis Tipton is Felicia? Alexis isn't even listed on the VA lineup. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 20:06, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :I wasn't the one who added the VAs Are You Serious (talk) 21:30, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Where are you getting all this from? Hi, I was just curious as to where you were getting all the seal localised names from, just because if its a video somewhere then I would like to watch it. Thanks, Birbyman Do you mean Skills? From here. Are You Serious (talk) 08:01, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:16, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, but sure Are You Serious (talk) 21:29, July 4, 2016 (UTC) When you have time, can you send an PNG photo (w:c:zelda:File:Link Artwork 1 (Twilight Princess).png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I tried to do it myself, but I couldn't because of my iPad problem. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:09, July 4, 2016 (UTC) TMS question Hi, I was wondering if you have played Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, if yes, do you think the charstat template on Itsuki Aoi page is ok? Anything I'm missing? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:25, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I literally just finished the prologue chapter, but I can check it out Are You Serious (talk) 07:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Could get the class icons from the game? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 12:23, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, can't Are You Serious (talk) 20:12, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Too bad then, guess I'll just have to snap from the playthrough vids. Thanks anyway. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:25, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, as a well-known member of this wiki community, do you think you could request a ban on this user to an admin--50.139.189.195 for the continuous tampering of character pages without any justification and log-in? (Especially with the lack of admins around to actually log on). Thank you.--Kirika Ren (talk) 01:44, January 19, 2017 (UTC) SoV new Characters Can someone edit the FE2 template to include a section for the characters exclusive to Shadows of Valentia? Are You Serious (talk) 14:51, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure why you're talking to yourself but it's already done. =] --15:01, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Wasn't sure the best way to get attention, but thanks Are You Serious (talk) 15:45, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Page move Hi, pls inform us admins of page moves that affect disambiguation pages. Thanks a lot. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:50, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Tec or Skl? To make it clear, from trailers and screenshots, I can only see Tec. instead of Skl. in character stats, so is there any reason why you revert my edit back to skl? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 09:37, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Skill is what they use in the more recent English trailers/footage. Tec was likely from an earlier build since it's what was used in Japan. (Also how do you feel about the way I handled Faye's spell list? There's apparently an item called a Village Fork that can turn all characters (except Alm and Celica) back into villagers, so all the female characters have two spell lists) Are You Serious (talk) 12:14, April 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I see, then that makes things consistent and easier, thanks for clarifying. ::Yea, looks fine to me, unless you have any other idea. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:37, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Echoes' supports early additions I know its better to have some stuff lined up in advance since the entire game was leaked, but shouldn't we wait for the supports? Pages keep being made for character supports with translations of said supports in them. The localized version is out in a month, and this seems a bit pointless.-- 14:28, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :It's a wiki, we can always just change if we need to, and making the pages now means we won't have to make them later Are You Serious (talk) 15:28, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Weapon icons Hi, could you upload all of them at once? I'd like to add them to Module:Weapon/Map. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 11:52, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't clear enough, I meant to upload the weapon type icons. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:26, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :Aren't these them? Are You Serious (talk) 16:01, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Echoes-sword_icon.png Echoes_lance_icon.png Echoes_axe_icon.png Echoes_bow_icon.png ::From what you listed on the weapon list, they're default weapons, not weapon types. I think the weapon type icons are the ones that appear on the top right corner of a character status screen https://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/ajjj/system/images/modal_slide4_img1.jpg ::--[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:44, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Cache Just wait for the cache to refresh by tomorrow, you don't have to go through the pages to remove and readd the categories. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:44, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I need your help to photoshop this image Hello Are You Serious. I saw what you have done with the Corrin Avatar image in the character list. I tried to do the same this image for the Robin Avatar image. But it won't work with the opportunities that I have now. That's why I need your help. Can you help me with this problem? Tim Auke Kools (talk) 09:06, May 1, 2017 (UTC) :How's this? Are You Serious (talk) 14:48, May 1, 2017 (UTC) This is perfect. Thank you, Are You Serious. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:09, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Apparently, I cheered a little too early. This is the result on the momont. But for now, I'm very happy with the result. Once again, thank you for all your help, Are You Serious. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 21:26, May 1, 2017 (UTC)